Time of Day
by TorringMay
Summary: H/D...Harry hated Thursdays, and as he stepped out of the floo to be greeted by a rather harassed looking Narcissa Malfoy, he knew this day wasn’t going to get any better.


**Title:** The Time of Day

**Author:** SorringMay

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** A typical week for Harry Potter is not what one would think it to be, not when your lover is living with a curse, especially not when your love is one Draco Malfoy.

**Warning:** EWE.

**Beta:** None, just me so all errors are mine

**TorringMay's comments:** Tipically my sister only types my stories but while I was away she wrote this little oneshot. With her permission I am sharing it with you.

-x-x-x-

Harry hated Thursdays.

As he stepped out of the floo to be greeted by a rather harassed looking Narcissa Malfoy, he knew this day wasn't going to get any better than any other Thursday.

"He is in a mood tonight," she said calmly despite her appearance.

"It's ok," he replied with a hint of a smile before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I will deal with him now, you just enjoy the rest of your evening."

He watched her move off towards the portion of the Manor he never ventured into before heading to _their_ rooms. He made his way up the stairs mentally preparing him self to deal with the tantrums that were sure to come.

Opening the door he spotted his quarry sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with a circle of broken toys surrounding him. Tear tracks stained his face, and the pale pointed nose was tinged pink from his tantrum. His usually neat dress robes were in disarray, hiked up to show most the skin of one leg and displaying the stocking foot which likely meant his at least one shoe made it way out the window.

Harry pinched his nose under his glasses wondering if it was wrong that he found the scene before him adorable.

"Was this all really necessary?" he asked calmly watching as large grey eyes looked up at him defiantly.

"I'm not taking a bath!" His chin came up as his lower lip turned down into a deeper pout, those eyes daring him to argue.

It was the eyes that Harry concentrated on now. He could see the belligerence in them that said no part of his body would touch water if he had anything to do with it, but behind that was what Harry really paid attention too. After two years he knew how to read the blond in front of him, and the deeper part of those eyes told him that this was not so much a battle of wills as a battle of cunning.

"Well," Harry said turning to hang his cloak on the rack in the corner, "If you really don't want to that's fine." He gave his companion several seconds to revel in his false glory, "Of course when the fleas move into your hair, I don't want to hear you complaining."

"Fleas?" came a strangled gasp.

"Yep, they like to live in dirty hair," kneeling down he gave his best _I'm evil_ smile, "especially dirty blond hair."

With a yelp the blond scrambled to his feet racing to the bathroom.

The bath was followed by a fight over when bedtime was, followed by the customary "I need a drink," and then the ever popular rouse of "I have to go to the bathroom." An hour after first attempting to get him into bed, Harry leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to the pale locks.

"Good night Draco," he whispered before shutting the door between their two rooms.

-x-x-x-

Usually Harry enjoyed Fridays. He would usually wake to find Draco sitting on his bed donned in quidditch gear and holding his broom. They would play quick game of Snatch the Snitch before breakfast, where they would discuss quidditch, music, and even the recent comic Dean Thomas had released. Then Harry would be off to work knowing Draco would be waiting for him to come home for a rematch of their morning game followed by an evening of chess, exploding caps and the latest Weasley Wizard Wheeze's products.

Today would not be one of those days. He had been called in before Draco had even woken. Now he was dealing with a rouge Death-eater that placed the blame of the Dark Lord's defeat personally on the Malfoy Family.

Normally Harry would not even be assigned to a case where mere threats were being issued, but when it concerned the Malfoy's, everyone in the department understood why he took the case doing their best to offer assistance where they could.

When the culprit was finally apprehended after a three day hunt, no one said a thing about the slight use of excessive force Harry used. Everyone that knew Harry was aware of how much the weekends meant to him, and to lose one chasing a deranged lunatic around the countryside it was no surprise that his mood was far from friendly.

-x-x-x-

Exhausted and annoyed, Harry stepped through the floo into the Manor, this time to be greeted by the family patriarch. Harry nodded once to Lucius Malfoy, letting him know that the situation had been diffused and the culprit captured.

While both men had learned to respect one another, neither cared much for the other, so Harry was surprised when Lucius requested that Harry join him in his study, despite the late hour. Harry had only visited the older man's study once before, and that was when he had requested that Harry move into the Manor to assist with Draco.

This time the news was no less shocking as Malfoy senior informed Harry that he and his wife were expecting their second child and that he had hoped Harry could help explain to Draco what was happening. Harry agreed if only for Draco's benefit.

Leaving the study he rubbed a particularly sore stiff spot on his neck as he made his way to his room, glad he had chosen to take a week of from work. He needed the rest, but now he would also need the time to spend reassuring Draco that he wasn't being replaced, that his parents still loved him.

He quickly changed once he reached his room, dropping into bed feeling old and exhausted. The last thought that crossed his mind was how glad he was that Draco slept in on Mondays.

-x-x-x-

Mondays were typically a day off for Harry so he was not the least bit surprised when he was woken, not by an alarm, but by cold feet against his legs. Slowly opening his eyes he smiled as a pair a grey ones looked back at him from only inches away.

Harry watched as Draco pulled away his thumb lodged in his mouth a small blue blanket and stuffed toy dragon clutched in the other hand. He was dressed in a pair of pajamas that Harry got him for his birthday, light blue with silver dragons chasing gold snitches.

"Draco, you shouldn't suck your thumb," Harry said gently pulling the abused finger out of the blonde's mouth. Draco let him, large innocent eyes watching him. "Are you ready for breakfast?" he asked, not the least bit surprised when the thumb was reinserted between those pale pink lips.

After a breakfast of sugary frosted cereal and chocolate milk, they sat on the floor coloring pictures with oversized crayons. Harry would hang the most recent master pieces up while carefully storing the ones he took down.

This was thankfully followed by a much needed nap and then a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which inevitably lead to the need for a bath.

The afternoon was filled with colorful block castles as Draco's wizarding forces converged on Harry and his evil plushy dragon hordes filling the room with peals of gleeful laughter. All the while Harry watched those smiling grey eyes, seeing the joy of the child at the forefront and the calculating intelligence shining in the depths within.

Dinner was a quiet affair as Narcissa joined them. Harry cringed as she coddled her son, wishing the lady could understand that her son did not appreciate being spoken to as a toddler. He said nothing though knowing this was her way of coping with the situation.

Dressed in grey flannel, Draco was tucked into bed, his blanket and dragon firmly in his grasp as Harry read him his favorite bedtime story before placing a kiss to his forehead and extinguishing the candles. The sharp intake of breath reminded Harry of Draco's fear of the dark and with a quick swish of his wand dragon shaped fairy lights softly lit the room.

-x-x-x-

The next morning found Harry jolted out of sleep as the bed bounced repeatedly. With a grin he surged out from under the blankets wrapping a well muscled arm around the blonde's waist pulling him down onto the bed where he tickled him mercilessly.

Once the both recovered from fits of laughter Harry hosted the other over his shoulder, carrying him to the balcony where eggs and toast awaited them. Harry spent most of the meal reminding Draco to eat knowing that it would be useless anyways.

Once they were both dressed Harry took a firm hold on the pale hand before apperating them to the Burrow where they were greeted with hugs from Molly Weasley before being ushered into the backyard with the rest of the family.

It never ceased to amaze Harry how quickly most of the members of the Weasley Family had accepted the situation. Only Ginny still seemed to have issues with it, but Harry understood her reasoning.

Harry didn't even have time to finish spreading the picnic blanket out before George swept in a stole Draco away to show him the newest product from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The fire cracker whistled and zinged through the air leaving a trail of green and silver sparks before it burst into a swirling snake of the same colors that twisted and spun before fading.

After so many years of animosity between the two families it was a bit odd to see the pale blonde head leaning into the red hair of the remaining twin as they tossed consecratory looks towards Harry and Ron. It was even odder when Ron gave chase to the blond laughing as water dripped from his red locks, but then perhaps it shouldn't have been so odd since Ron had been the first auror on the scene the day Draco had been cursed.

Exhausted and smiling Draco let harry carry him up the stairs that evening, pockets loaded with treats from George Weasley. Harry would have to make sure they were stashed away so that they weren't ready available during a fit of temper or worse, dinner with Lucius.

Draco excitedly told Harry about George's exploits through massive yawns as Harry helped get him ready for bed, a smile gracing his own lips. Tucking him into bed, Harry placed his usual kiss atop Draco's head, knowing the day's adventures would lead him into sleep.

-x-x-x-

The sounds of screams and thrashing had Harry bolting to his feet wand in hand, battle ready. After two years though one would think he would have become accustom to the weekly nightmares, but he hadn't. Harry wasn't sure if he should be glad that his auror instincts were still so acute, or upset that he wasn't already in comforting the upset blond.

Perhaps it was that the attack had taken place on a Wednesday, perhaps it was the age, perhaps it was coincidence but this happened every Wednesday.

Harry quickly hurried into the room gathering Draco into his arms whispering words of comfort before pulling the blond into his own bed to sleep the rest of the night. While sleep always seemed to come quick to Draco, harry would always spend the next hour watching his face, brushing errant hairs back behind his ears while watching for further signs of distress before falling back to sleep himself.

Once the sun rose into the sky, Harry pulled a drowsy blond into the bathroom pushing him towards the full tub of warm water and blue bubbles, telling him to wash quickly, because they were going shopping.

Never had Harry known any guy, young or old that enjoyed shopping like Draco did. His hurried perpetration an indication as slightly damp hair curled around his ears and the base of his neck. Harry took the time to straighten his robes knowing the other would be mortified at being seen with his appearance less than perfect before leading them through the floo to have breakfast in Diagon Alley.

Shop owners were never sure what to make of the pair of them; the wizarding worlds savior and the cursed death-eater. The fact that said death-eater tended to act like a child some times and an adult at others only confused them further, though they held their tongues fearful of upsetting either of them.

Harry ignored them though paying attention only to his companion as Draco tried on yet another set of robes turning this way and that to see how the fabric moved. He knew when they left Draco would have picked out a minimum of a weeks worth of robes, sweets for his mother and a quill pen for his father, plus whatever extra he could smuggle out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before Harry caught him.

While the day had been enjoyable, the formal dinner with Draco's parents that evening was not something Harry ever looked forward too. Draco would always start the mean off presenting his gifts, whether they were drawing he had done, or gifts that had been purchased. Once the meal began it was a litany of social etiquette.

Afterwards Harry and Draco escaped to their rooms, making fun of all the rules of eating at a formal dinner as the commended the virtues of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

-x-x-x-

Thursday started as most did, with Draco snarling about how he didn't want eggs and bacon for breakfast, but when the house elves produced the requested fruit and scones, he found something wrong with them as well.

Harry surprised himself lasting until half past eleven before hitting the blond with the first _petrificus _spell, setting him to stare at a blank corner for half an hour. This was followed by a lot of foot stomping, name calling and minor hex throwing till Harry hit him a second time with the spell and placing him back in the corner.

He often wondered how Snape and the rest of the Slytherin house had kept from doing the blond massive amounts of physical harm during their second year or if the threat of Slytherin's heir had been more overwhelming then the lastly little blond.

The day ended with Draco finding him self watching the blank wall no less than a total of five times that day before Harry dropped him into a cold tub of water, reminding him it would have been warm if he had gotten in when he was told too.

Two hours later Harry dropped into his own bed exhausted marveling that Draco had escaped this age alive.

-x-x-x-

The familiar sound of whistling wings woke Harry Friday morning as he blinked drowsily reaching for his glasses. Leaning casually in the doorway Draco was already donned in his green and black quidditch gear as he deftly reached out as snagged the snitch from the air.

It didn't take long for Harry to dress in his own red and black gear and meet Draco in the air as they let the snitch go. Their game never included much talking as the two of them zoomed through the air completing difficult maneuvers and pushing them selves to beat the other.

It wasn't until they were firmly back on the ground that Draco would basic in the praise harry would lavish on him, making Harry wonder why he had never realized how much the blond had craved such praise in school.

The afternoon was spent with Harry continuing to teach Draco how to play football. The blonde's natural grace allowed him to move around the black and white ball with easy and he seemed to take great joy in the fact that he could bounce the ball from knee to knee repeatedly while Harry had yet to be able to get that amount of control.

Dinner was once again taken with Draco's parents, though Friday's were not as tedious an affair. Draco would deftly move through topics verbally sparing with his father, graciously accepting defeat in the end, though Harry never missed the look of disappointment the younger Malfoy gave his father when his efforts were not acknowledged.

That evening was the first that Harry approached the topic he had been dreading to speak with Draco about, but to his relief Draco took the prospect of a sibling in stride claiming his only regret was that they had not grown up together, but acknowledging that he was glad his younger sibling would not have to grow up in the world he did.

-x-x-x-

Harry woke to kisses showering his face on as cool pale hands caressed the muscles of his arms before they came up to circle his lover's waist.

"I missed you last week," The words are filled with longing and lust telling Harry that they probably wont be leaving the bed anytime soon. Harry is ok with that since most Saturdays don't see him and Draco up and about till after noon anyway.

"I'm sorry," Harry says the memories of anger stirring in him as he recalls he missed this last weekend.

"Don't be," Draco says before trailing kisses across Harry's jaw and down his throat.

Normally Harry lets his blond lover lead in their morning romp, but he finds himself impatient this morning as he flips the blond onto his back. Draco goes willingly, apparently knowing his dark hair lover needs this, moaning and whimpering encouragingly as Harry marks his way from neck to navel.

His fingers look so dark against the pale skin as his hands spread across the flat stomach before drifting lower to hook into the waistband of the soft cotton pajamas. Harry's own pajama bottoms quickly join Draco's on the floor but neither notice as Draco is to consumed with the wet moister surrounding him; Harry to captivated by the taste of his lover.

Most of the day is spent in one another's arms loving one another, though not all of it love making. They discuss Harry's work, his friends, what they have done this week; they discuss Draco's art, his parents and the impending arrival of his new sibling.

Inevitably they must leave the comfort of their bed to join the family for dinner. It is frustrating meal as Lucius continues to barb Draco over his current condition knowing that Draco will not be able to stave off his temper. In the end Narcissa drags her husband away while Harry ushers Draco back to their own room.

With in moments Draco has deprived them of their clothing before pushing Harry back onto the bed. Just as Harry needed control this morning, he knows Draco needs it now. He is somewhat surprised when Draco startles his waist and even more so when Draco seats himself with only a spell in preparation.

His eyes are closed tight, golden-white lashes fluttering upon his cheeks, his pale pink lips open ever so slightly, his head thrown back to reveal the tantalizing curves of his throat, and Harry does think he has seen anything more beautiful.

He wants nothing more than to watch this beautiful creation above him, but as Draco rocks back tightening his muscles, Harry can't help but toss his own head back sounds of desire emitting from deep within him.

His hands work up his lover's pale milky thigh before Draco grabs them and places them firmly on his hips. Harry understands and grabs hold of him, hoping his fingers won't leave bruises, though they it is doubtful that he wont. It is a fleeting thought though as Draco increases the friction and speed between them eager to bring them to completion.

Once they are spent, Harry wraps himself around his blond holding him close letting him know he won't leave him. They fall asleep wrapped around one another placing gentle kisses as they are needed.

-x-x-x-

Sunday does not hold the desperation as the day before as he wakes to the gentle press of fingers working slowly within him. Harry can't help but smile, moaning encouragements as another finger joins the previous two. The preparation is slow and tantalizing as his body reacts to his lover.

He can't help but whimper when Draco finally enters him making him pant with desire. The movements are slow and drawn out as the blond is obviously intent on making this last; even the hand wrapped around Harry moves at a slow methodical pace ignoring the encouragement from his dark haired love.

The crescendo together holding one another not out of desperation, but adoration.

When Harry wakes again it is to the site of his lover dressed in white linen pajama pants standing before his easel paintbrush in hand as he contemplates his artwork.

"You're not allowed to move," he says without looking up making a stroke with his brush.

Harry doesn't move, deciding he rather drink in the site before him despite his body's protests to take care of them. Now that he is awake, it des not take long before Draco loses interest in his painting for the real thing.

They spend the afternoon in the garden, making use of the privacy of the gazebo, traumatizing several of the peacocks, much to Draco's delight. They eat lunch under their talking about everything and nothing as the sun sinks below the skyline.

Draco stretches lazily as he stares up at the stars. After a while Harry asks him what he is thinking though he likely already knows. As he expects, Draco sighs and asks why Harry stays with him through this mess. Harry smiles at him catching his lips in a chase kiss before standing and pulling Draco to his feet.

His smile widens at the blonde's confused look but he ignores it as he now drops to his knee pulling out the box he has been carrying with him. The content is a simple platinum band, but the promise is everything.

Draco's grey eyes shimmer as he asks again how Harry can stand to live with all the problems that some with him, Harry answers by pulling him into a kiss pouring his love into it.

-x-x-x-

It's Monday again and Harry is woken once more by cold feet against his leg. He opens his eyes to stare into a pair of innocent grey ones staring back at him. He watches the blond smile around the thumb he is sucking, the platinum band shining on his hand.

-x-x-x-

Fin


End file.
